


Midnight

by Sayl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayl/pseuds/Sayl
Summary: Lon'qu is used to waking up to nightmares...But what happens when he has a "different" sort of dream altogether?





	Midnight

    ~~——~~   _His breath runs ragged as he moves, each roll of his hips more fervent than the last. He can almost feel the sweat drip from his forehead, feel the muscles in his arms tighten from holding himself up like this for so long. Sunlight floods over the linens, lines in the fabric trailing toward his fist as he clutches at them. But his eyes don’t leave her face, mouth agape and calling out through erratic gasps. The broken syllables of his name leave her lips, the sound egging him on even more…_    ~~——–~~

     A sudden jolt rouses him. His dark eyes snap open and the golden light gives way to shadow. Though his body is still as he lies on  his back, his breathing normal and quiet, he can feel his heartbeat in his chest, faster than normal. It takes him a few moments to move past the shock of the sudden scene change. Mental disoriented, he glances to the right as his vision begins to adjust to the darkness around him. A silver crescent shines through the glass pane, soft moonlight pooling into the room… Their room. A dream…Was that what it was?

    He lifts a hand up, moving it in front of his face to try and get a grasp on reality once more. But even though the images have faded, the sounds dissolved, his physical state retains some of the residual…effects. Lon’qu is no stranger to dreams, but generally he doesn’t experience the pleasant sort…

    And certainly not dreams like  _that_.

    The darkness of the room conceals the heat in his cheeks, even if there’s no one awake to see it. He breathes deep, inhaling as he lifts his hands to cup his hands over his face, then exhaling as he tries to rid himself of the lingering urges that still tug at his body. It’s the middle of the night, certainly. Lissa is sound asleep next to him. Now isn’t the time for this…

    A sudden movement on the mattress catches his attention, however subtle. A small noise, like a delicate groan follows. Lon’qu pulls his hands down his face, fingers resting on his jaw as he turns his head to look at her. He expects she’s just shifting in her sleep, but instead he finds his wife looking at him, tired eyes laced with curiosity and mild concern.  _“Hey, you okay?”_ she says, voice still small as she’s still half-asleep.

_**“**  I didn’t mean to wake you **…”**  _he mutters in reply, dropping one arm back down to the bed and the other resting on his chest, thumb idly grazing over the skin. A clever avoidance of the question, but he’s not quite sure how to explain what happened. Lon’qu isn’t exactly the type to vocalize anything. Though normally with Lissa that was not the case so much, he still finds himself reluctant to offer up an explanation.

     But she’s known him long enough not to fall for his deflection. She inches closer, enough that she can rest her cheek on his shoulder. Her hand snakes out from under the sheets to slide over his chest, fingers wrapping around his.  _“Nightmares again?”_  she asks, voice quiet like the peaceful ambiance around them might shatter if one spoke too loud.

    He turns to look up at the ceiling, not trusting his eyes not to betray him. But his voice is just as unsteady. Looking at her, hearing her voice…It hasn’t done anything to help calm his restless blood.  _ **“**  Not…quite  **…”**_ he manages to let out. His fingers curl around her own, holding them against his chest as the visions come back. It takes more effort than he’d like to admit to suppress them again. He looks back at her after a moment, giving her a reassuring nod. _ **“** You can go back to sleep…I’m fine  **.”**_

    And it’s true, he is. Hesitant as he is to share his darkest thoughts when they creep up, he’s no liar. Though perhaps confused, Lissa is at least convinced that nothing is wrong. She gives him a tired smile, his hand a squeeze as she leans forward to close the distance between them. She presses her lips against his, and what would have been a quick good-night kiss doesn’t quite end up that way. A quick peck may have passed without incident, but she lingered a moment. And that moment enveloped him. Lon’qu leans into it, and he doesn’t pull back. It’s innocent enough at first: a deep, sleepy embrace between lovers. His free hand lifts up, index finger moving to rest just under her chin and gently brush down the skin, stopping just as it reaches her neck.

    Then he feels it, the slight tug of the muscles in her jaw in response to his caress. There’s a stillness between their lips for a moment. They part from each other, but not by much. He can still feel her breath as he slowly opens his eyes. Even in the darkness, he can see her gaze latching onto his. Lon’qu tries to focus on his breathing, but all he can focus on his how close she still is…How she hasn’t rolled back over to go back to sleep, how her hand still grips at his own.

    The hair’s breadth of distance between their mouths disappears a few moments later, the swordsman giving in to his whims. It’s still slow, languid the way he moves into her, but there’s the kindling of fire somewhere underneath. His mouth parts open slightly as he deepens the kiss, the finger under her chin now tracing up her jawline before it snakes behind her head, his hand slipping into the messy waves of her hair. Her hand slides out of his now, gingerly sliding across the muscles of his chest and over his collarbone before sliding up his neck to cup the back of his jaw. Tired though she may seem, he can feel her deepening the embrace with each roll of their lips.

    Lon’qu rolls onto his side, slowly, almost laboredly, but he needs to be closer to her. His body is still burdened from sleep, but his head and emotions drive it anyway. He reaches forward, palm resting against her thigh for just a moment. Then in slides down, just an inch or two until the tips of his fingers can slip beneath the silken skirt of her nightdress. There’s a slight quiver in her jaw as he slides his hand up, pressing down against the skin of her stomach as he pushes the gown up with it.

   Eventually, he drags his lips away from hers, a heavy exhale leaving him as she emits a small gasp in response. But they don’t stay away from her for long, instead returning to her jawline as his hand slides up over her breast. His touch is slow, but deliberate, falling into rhythm with his mouth as he trails his affections down to her neck. Lissa’s breath is beginning to lose its steadiness with each knead of his hand and press of his lips. He can feel her hand move away from his jaw as it slides down and over his collar, fingers pressing into his shoulder blade.

   He releases his hold on her breast, and he’s met with a small moan of disappointment. But she doesn’t remain so for long, a longing sigh following as his fingertips trace back down the flat of her stomach and below.  He slips below the fabric of her smallclothes, dragging the delicate fabric down the soft curves of her thighs and toward her ankles. Lissa pulls one leg back just enough to slip out, but her voluntary movements come to a grinding halt as he slides his fingers between her legs. A small gasp seems so loud in the quiet room, but it doesn’t stop him or silence her. Teasing motions send shivers down her spine, knees pressing together as she squirms. Tiny gasps dissolve into quiet moans as two digits slide inside her. With each curl of his fingers, her back arches in tandem. No matter how many times he sees her like this, it’s as thrilling as the last.

   But the position isn’t sustainable. He can barely move like this and parts of her are in accessible. There’s a gentle force in the way she’s grabbed his shoulder, like she’s trying to pull him closer. He obliges, sliding his hand out from the cradle of her thighs as a heavy exhale rushes from her lungs. Reaching past, he climbs over her, settling in the space between her legs. It’s now that he’s aware of his own breathing pattern, slightly labored and heavy. He stares down at her a moment, supporting his own weight by his hands resting on either side of her. Her golden hair lies spread across the pillow, the silk of her night-slip bunched up under her arms and only half covering her chest. He places his hand on her stomach, tracing it up the skin from her hip to her ribs. His jaw is set, eyes concentrated on every inch of her. Such a stern expression might seem odd to some, but Lissa recognizes the desire behind it, no matter how much he tries to hide it.

   The shroud of darkness distorts the view, but he recognizes the feeling of de ja vu anyway as the image begins to match the one from his dream. His face is flushed at the realization, but he doesn’t let that deter him. He leans down, settling onto his elbows as he lays on top of her, ever careful not to rest his full weight on her body. One slender arm wraps around the back of his neck as she leans up to capture his lips in hers again. Nothing about their movements are hurried, but the passion is heavy, like a glacier in the blazing sun. Her other hand moves to his hips pushing down at the waist of his pants, beckoning him onward. A few shifts of his position and adjustments by his hand, and he’s right where he wants to be, where she’d been waiting for him to go. Her head tilts back as he threads himself into her, a drawn out groan to match the gradual push. And her chorus of moans and soft cries mingle with his muted grunts and the hitches of his breath with every intensifying thrust. The slick movements come easy now at this stage in the relationship. He’s learned how to better prepare her and her body has adjusted to him. And he feels it with every roll of his hips into hers. Shapely legs lazily slide up his, but haven’t the energy to wrap around his waist like they often do. Lack of breath drives him to separate their lips once more and he tucks his face into the crook of her neck, breathing against her collarbone as he embraces the pleasure of her hold on him. He listens as her cries begin to rise in octave and her hold around his neck gets tighter, one hand gripping at the mess of dark hair on the back of his head. His pace picks up slightly, but he focuses on each thrust, the bed beginning to tremble in sync, like a steady heartbeat.

   A few short minutes later, her voice takes a sudden change. Arms shudder and thighs quiver as she succumbs, her chest pressing into his when her back arches. He doesn’t stop yet, instead lessening the power and slightly picking up speed. His pulse beats in his own ears like drums as his own pleasure climbs to the peak, and moments after her, it crests. A wave of ecstasy washes over him like the tide and he remains hilted inside her, arms still holding him up despite the tremors in his body. He hunches forward, the covers over their lower half suddenly feeling far too warm, be he’s too spent to kick them off. Lissa’s breath brushes past his ear as her body starts to calm, and he presses his lips against the inside of her neck, soft and tired. It takes a few moments for the shock of the release to restore his ability to move, but when it does, he slides back out and collapses onto his side next to her. Already his lungs are starting to recover, and as they do, he feels sleep prodding at the edges of his consciousness again. But he forces his eyes to stay open, at least a few minutes longer. He looks to Lissa, the exhaustion in her face juxtaposed against the smile on her lips.

   He returns the smile, a tired but genuine upper twitch of his lip. One that lingers a few moments: a rare sight on him, but growing more common around her. Lon’qu reaches forward, taking Lissa in his arms as she scoots closer to her husband once more. She nestles into his chest, arms wrapping around his torso as she curls up to him. One strong arm wraps around her back, hand folding over her shoulder. The other rests at his side, fingers curled around her own. He leans his head back into the pillow, the both of them too tired for words at this hour of the morning. But nothing needs to be said right then.

   Slumber rolls in like a stormcloud that drains them both so completely they don’t move from their position. He wakes up that morning to find the sunlight pouring in and her limbs still tangled in his. She isn’t awake yet, he doesn’t know when she will be.  

                      But that’s when he’ll tell her how much he loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably takes place a little while after they're married, but before Owain. This was done for a Tumblr Prompt, like most of my other works.


End file.
